The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, comprising an operating unit for operating the cleaning apparatus, at least one functional unit for carrying out an operating instruction, and a control unit for receiving operating instructions performed on the operating unit and controlling the at least one functional unit based on said operating instructions, wherein an access authorization stored on an authorization carrier is required in order to operate the cleaning apparatus.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling access to a cleaning apparatus, wherein the cleaning apparatus comprises an operating unit for operating the cleaning apparatus, at least one functional unit for carrying out an operating instruction, and a control unit for receiving operating instructions performed on the operating unit and controlling the at least one functional unit based on said operating instructions, and wherein an access authorization stored on an authorization carrier is required in order to operate the cleaning apparatus.
In a cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset, access is controlled on the basis of an authorization carrier, for example in the form of a key, which has an access authorization stored thereon. Access is controlled in order to ensure that only an authorized and instructed user operates the cleaning apparatus. In this way, operating errors and an associated risk of damage not only to the cleaning apparatus but also to the operator or third parties are to be avoided. Examples of cleaning apparatuses the operation of which requires access authorization include scrubber vacuum machines, mobile sweeper machines, both designed as what are known as walk-behind machines, in which the user controls the machine from behind, as well as ride-on machines. Furthermore, by way of example, cleaning apparatuses using a cleaning jet also exist that require access authorization in order to operate. These include high-pressure cleaning apparatuses, in particular heatable high-pressure cleaners, or particle blasting apparatuses, in particular dry ice blasters.
According to the above-mentioned examples, the at least one functional unit may take a variety of forms. The functional unit may, for example, be a cleaning tool, in particular a brush tool, a dirt pickup device, a drive device, a pressure generating device, a cleaning agent metering device, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset and a method for controlling access to a cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset which allow more user-friendly access control.